


Ti guardo fumare

by Fiamme



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamme/pseuds/Fiamme





	Ti guardo fumare

Fumi la tua sigaretta, l’ennesima, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
Ti sei infilato solo i jeans per uscire sulla veranda, l’impronta delle mie dita netta contro il pallore dei tuoi fianchi.  
Non riesci a guardarmi dopo aver fatto l'amore, non mi vedi.  
Che sia davanti a te o lontano diecimila chilometri tu cerchi Tom, sempre e solo Tom.  
Ma ci sono io qui, Bill, sono qui e ti amo e lo so che non sarò mai di più che il surrogato di un amore a cui non puoi cedere, a cui non può cedere lui.  
Mi accontento. Mi accontento perché sono io che ti stringo e non lui.  
Sono io a conoscere i tuoi gemiti, il calore del tuo corpo, l’espressione di dolore e di colpa e le tue lacrime quando ti penetro, ti schiaccio sotto di me, quando imprimo a forza la mia forma dentro di te.  
Sono io a soffocare nei baci le tue urla e i tuoi singhiozzi, io a cullarti quando la nostalgia e la gelosia di lui si fanno nausea e spasmi che ti scuotono tutto.  
Sono io, Bill, che ero ubriaco perso, te lo giuro, e non avrei mai saputo fermarmi anche se ti ho sentito dire di no, che non volevi.  
Non avrei mai saputo fermarmi perché me lo ha chiesto lui e perché ti volevo troppo.  
Ti ho preso mentre piangevi fra le sue braccia, mentre ti teneva fermo per me, e lo imploravi, imploravi lui, non me, di non costringerti a tradirlo.  
E anche adesso ti amo mentre lui svuota la pena e il desiderio nel corpo di mille puttane che non sono te, e resto in silenzio a guardarti fumare con addosso solo i miei lividi e un paio di jeans.


End file.
